


Five Times Stiles Saved Derek From Unwanted Advances and One Time Derek Saved Himself

by EvanesDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/EvanesDust
Summary: It’s no longer surprising or shocking that people find Derek stupidly attractive. Sometimes they would flirt, sometimes they were just in awe of his beauty. Stiles couldn’t really blame them. Have you seen Derek Hale?





	Five Times Stiles Saved Derek From Unwanted Advances and One Time Derek Saved Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Would Strangers Know About Us?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460600) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



> really, really new to this... i don't know how tags work or what exactly should be tagged so if you feel that I should include something, please let me know.
> 
> what even is a 'comma'? all mistakes are my own...
> 
> *5/6/19 update: kinda sorta edited... lol :whispers: _i still don't know what i'm doing ___

One

The first time it happened took Stiles by surprise. He wanted to go and see the latest Marvel movie with his two favorite people, his boyfriend, Derek, and his best friend, Erica. So there they were, waiting in line to buy some movie snacks. Derek was standing in front to order and pay, while Stiles and Erica lagged behind, chatting about the film.

“Which movie are you going to see?” Derek looked up to see the question directed at him. A young woman was standing in front of him, waiting expectantly for an answer.

“The new Marvel movie.”

“Sweet, me too.”

Derek turned to look at Stiles, but the young woman began speaking again.

She leaned close and brushed his arm gently. “You know, since they’re probably going to be engrossed with each other during the film, you could come and sit with me?”

At this point, all conversation between Stiles and Erica halted as they noticed the exchange going on in front of them.

Derek stuttered, “Oh, um…”

Before he could complete his thought, Stiles huffed, “Oh HELL no!” and took a step forward, grabbed Derek by his shirt and kissed him fiercely, never taking his eyes off of the woman in front of them. The tips of Derek’s ears turned pink, and Erica doubled over from laughing so hard.

The young woman promptly turned around just as Erica was catching her breath telling Stiles she was sure he made his point.

~~~~~

Two

The second time it happened was just as unexpected. Derek was helping Stiles study for his history final, one of the benefits of dating a history major. They were in the library, Stiles at the table surrounded by his notebooks and laptop, while Derek was in the aisle trying to find the proper books to use as guides.

Stiles looked up in time to see Cassie, a girl from his econ class, walk up to Derek and begin to flirt. Seriously, _AGAIN_?! He could see Derek getting flustered, wanting to stop the advances but not wanting to appear rude.

Before Cassie had a chance to move closer to her target, Stiles got up from the table and walked over.

“Hey, Derbear? Did you find those books?” he began, hooking his arm through Derek’s and intertwining their fingers. Stiles looked up in surprise as if he didn’t notice the girl. “Oh hey, Cassie! Didn’t see you there. Are you here studying for finals?”

“Yeah… sorry, I didn’t know you were together. I’ll just…” but didn’t continue as Stiles pulled Derek back to their table. She chuckled to herself and whispered, “ _my_ _bad_ ” when she saw Stiles nuzzle into Derek’s neck.

~~~~~

Three

Stiles was standing at the counter of their local coffee shop the 3rd time it happened. He was waiting for their order while Derek stood by the door, checking his email on his phone. Stiles could see two girls behind the counter eyeing his boyfriend as they began a hushed conversation. He strained his ears to listen.

“Oh my, do you see the hottie by the door?”

“Yaaasss girl, he is fine!”

“Do you see his jeans? Are they painted on?”

“Don’t know, don’t care; just wanna see them OFF!”

“Which order was his? Maybe we can leave a note on his cup.”

“Not sure, just walk over. Go give him your number.”

As the girls started giggling to themselves over their witty banter, Stiles heard his name called. He promptly grabbed their order and made his way over to Derek, wanting to leave before either girl got brave enough to approach him.

As Stiles got closer, Derek looked up and beamed at his boyfriend. Stiles handed Derek his drink and put his free hand in Derek’s back pocket, slightly squeezing his ass. Derek shook his head at Stiles’ antics and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Before they walked out the door, Stiles looked over his shoulder in time to see both girls staring at them, and smirked.

~~~~~

Four

Stiles and Derek had decided to take Samuel, Laura’s son, to the park when the 4th occurrence happened. Stiles had just taken Sammy to use the restroom when a little girl tripped in front of Derek and started crying.

“Oh my, are you alright?” She looked up at him with tears and said she scraped her knee. “Would you like me to look at it or should we find your parents?”

“My sitter…”

As he began to help her up, a young man ran over. “Caitlin! Caity, are you okay? What happened?” Derek told him that she tripped and scraped her knee. The young man looked up and began to say thank you when he became mesmerized by the Adonis in front of him. His eyes traveled back down the length of Derek’s body, eyes growing wider in appreciation of the handsome man before him.

“Benji, Benji!” The little girl, Caitlin, yelled trying to get his attention.

“Oh, shiii… ooottt. Shoot, I mean, shoot Caity. Sorry.” He started blushing furiously as he checked Caitlin over. “Benji, I wanna go home now. I want my momma. I want a band-aid.”

“Okay, alright, okay.” Benji started, visibly flustered by Derek’s presence.

Just as Derek was about to help Benji sort out Caitlin to get her home, he heard Sammy. “Unca Der, Unca Der!” and turned just as Sammy launched himself into his arms. Stiles walked up and noticed the little girl with the scraped knee, “I’ve got Star Wars band-aids, would you like one?”

As he bent down to help Caitlin pick a band-aid, he motioned to the swings. “Hey, babe, why don’t you take Sammy over to the swings. I got this.” Stiles looked up fondly and blew a kiss as Derek walked away.

Benji stared as Derek lifted Sammy to his shoulders, mouth gaped open as abs were exposed when Derek’s shirt rose at the movement.

Stiles cleared his throat, eyebrows furrowed, bringing Benji’s attention back to his charge.

“I’m so sorry...” Benji stammered, having been caught. “I got distracted by,” he flailed his arms in the direction of the swings and hung his head low, sighing out the rest, “by what I am assuming is, your boyfriend.”

“Yeah,” Stiles chuckled, “my boyfriend. And he is _definitely_ distracting,” Stiles said and smiled as Derek pushed Sammy higher on the swings. He didn’t even notice that Benji took Caitlin and left.

~~~~~

Five

It’s no longer surprising or shocking that people find Derek stupidly attractive. Sometimes they would flirt, sometimes they were just in awe of his beauty. Stiles couldn’t blame them. It was the people that were pushy or too forward with their advances that irked him. People like Kate Argent.

They were in the grocery store of all places. Stiles had walked away to grab milk, which was located in the depth of hell, er, the far corner of the store. As he walked back, he could see and hear Kate, with her arm looped through Derek’s, telling him to take her to the diner that just opened downtown. He could also see Derek trying to pull his arm free while he proclaimed he’d already been there with Stiles. Her smile faltered but only slightly.

“Oh, that’s a thing? Like, really? Stiles? Stiles Stilinski?” She rolled her eyes and sneered as Derek continued to try and break free from her grasp.

“Yes, yes, that’s a thing. He’s my boyfriend. Now can you let go, I need to finish…” He’s cut off as Kate moved closer, her face just inches from his.

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” she walked her fingers up his arm, over his shoulder, and carded her hand through his hair. “You can do so much better than Stilinski.”

Just as it looked like Kate was about to kiss Derek, Stiles walked over and pulled her hand from his hair. “Now, Katie, I believe he asked you to let go.”

“Stiles, _oh_ _Stiles_ …” contempt dripping from her voice, “Derek’s just playing hard to get.” She glanced between them. “Don’t let this little thing you _think_ you have fool you into believing that this is actually what he wants.”

“I can tell you right now, that even if this _thing_ with me isn’t what he wants, he still wouldn’t want you.”

Kate tried to reaffirm her grip on Derek when Stiles reached up to stop her. “Kate, he asked you politely, and he only does that once.” She released Derek’s arm and glared at the pair as she walked away.

~~~~~

+1

The night was beautiful. Derek and Stiles watched a movie at the drive-in. Though they couldn’t tell you how it ended, as a make-out session started about halfway through and all thoughts of the movie were abandoned. There was a quiet dinner afterward at a nearby restaurant where they talked about their days and what they hoped to share in the future.

Stiles had gone outside to answer a phone call when their waiter approached the table. When he noticed that Derek was alone, he started chatting him up.

Derek kept fidgeting with something in his pocket, ignoring the propositions of the waiter. It wasn’t until Derek felt a piece of paper being slipped into his hands that he acknowledged the waiter.

“For you. It’s my number.” The waiter said, with a smug grin on his face.

“This isn’t happening,” Derek muttered to himself, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Are you serious right now?” He looked up; eyebrows drawn down in a frown. “Did you not notice that I am here with someone?”

“I... I...” the waiter began. Derek held his hand up.

“I appreciate the compliments, and I am flattered that you would want me to have your number, but really, you should be more observant and probably not hit on people when they’re on a date.”

"I apologize. I assumed...” The waiter waved his hand at the empty seat. Derek stared at him in a way that all but shouted ‘ _really_?’ The waiter cleared his throat. “You are right, sir. I apologize for being so forward.” He tugged at his tie; a blush formed down his neck. “Is there anything else I can do for you this evening.”

“Actually yes, could you please bring us two glasses of your best champagne?” Derek asked, his voice and face softened when he noticed that Stiles re-entered the building.

“Yes, sir, right away, sir.” The waiter turned in the direction of the bar as Stiles approached the table.

Derek stopped him before he could sit in his chair. “Stiles, wait.” Stiles raised one eyebrow as Derek sunk to one knee on the floor.

“OH MY GOD! Yes, yes, yes!”

Derek pulled a little black box from his pocket and began, “I haven’t even asked anyth-“ Derek got cut off when Stiles threw himself into his arms.

Feathering Derek’s face with soft kisses, Stiles kept muttering, “ _yes, yes, all the yes’s_ ” as Derek turned them to look for the box, which had been knocked from his hands.

“Sirs?”

Both men glanced up at the waiter from their position on the floor. “You may want this.” The waiter said, handing Derek the box he had picked up from the floor after dropping off their champagne. Derek mouthed ‘ _thank you_ ’ at the retreating waiter.

As the waiter entered the kitchen, he glanced back towards the couple still kneeling on the floor. He was watching, with a small smile, as Derek slid the ring onto Stiles’ finger.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god, please be gentle with me...
> 
> i've got a [Tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
